


3

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если предыдущие две влюбленности были обычными, пусть и приносили боль, то в этот раз Стайлз боится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

**Author's Note:**

> для любимой жены

**Скотт**

Скотт становится первой влюбленностью Стайлза. 

Им по двенадцать лет, это неловко и стыдно, ведь они лучшие друзья и нельзя быть уверенным в том, что их история после признания в таком чувстве сможет иметь должное продолжение. Долгие три месяца Стайлз хранит внутри себя этот маленький росток, позволяет ему стать чуть выше, чуть сильнее. 

Он боится сказать Скотту лишнее слово, и даже решается на отчаянный шаг — разрывает все их контакты в надежде на то, что начнет думать и о _других_ людях. 

Ничего не выходит. Скотт не выдерживает и двух недель, прибегает к Стайлзу требуя объяснений. Он получает их, не замечает за неловкой улыбкой друга горькую ложь. С того дня Стайлз решает, что, раз уж ему не хватило сил признаться в первый раз, то не стоит и пытаться повторить подобный трюк. 

Он все так же прилежно делает домашние задания, получает свои синяки и ссадины вместе со Скоттом. Просто старается не касаться его лишний раз и вовремя отводить взгляд. Возможно, думает Стайлз, это скоро закончится.

Им по четырнадцать лет и Стайлз в один день просто перестает ощущать это гнетущее чувство. Его тайна больше не существует и расползается как старый свитер по ниткам, быстро. 

Первая подростковая влюбленность превращается в неразрушимую дружескую любовь.

**Лидия**

В школах всегда происходит деление на классы. Лидия находится на самой верхней ступеньке, Стайлзу еще долго добираться до подобной высоты, но в целом он доволен. В первый день, когда он _действительно_ видит Лидию, Стайлз пытается просчитать свои шансы на возможность отношений с ней.

Результат неутешителен. Ее волосы, волнами спадающие до лопаток становятся для Стайлза подтверждением. Они никогда не будут вместе. Она слишком умна, и ей определенно нужен такой придурок как Джексон. 

Стайлзу пятнадцать лет и Лидия действительно начинает встречаться с Джексоном. Ничего хуже уже не может случиться.

Они все так же не имеют общих линий пересечения. Стайлз все такой же неловкий, хоть и смелый, Лидия все такая же холодная и недоступная. Единственное, что она может дать Стайлзу в полной мере — саркастические комментарии.

Скотт теперь оборотень. Он встречается с Эллисон. Но даже вынужденное общение двух разных компаний не меняет простого факта — Лидия просто не видит в Стайлзе своего парня.

С каждым днем его влюбленность выветривается. Он все еще считает Лидию самой прекрасной девушкой на Земле, но теперь это не похоже на зацикленность. Скорее, Стайлз получает очередной жизненный урок, вот и все.

**Дерек**

Если предыдущие две влюбленности были обычными, пусть и приносили боль, то в этот раз Стайлз боится. Ему действительно страшно. Сам Дерек, его клыки, когти, дикий рев, все это пугает.

Он старается отвлечься, ведь Скотту сейчас намного сложнее. Но оказывается, что избежать встречи с Дереком просто невозможно. Он оказывается рядом слишком часто. Просит отрезать собственную руку, торчит в комнате Стайлза, сидит вместе с ним в машине. Он даже приходит на матчи, но тут Стайлз находит оправдание для оборотня — нужно следить за Скоттом.

И Дерек постоянно находится слишком близко. Постепенно, такое общение плохо сказывается на Стайлзе. Он дергается, пьет слишком много таблеток для улучшения внимания, не может держать свой язык за зубами и болтает полную чушь лишь бы не думать о Дереке. А единственной тайной не может поделиться даже с лучшим другом.

Эти немыслимые дни тянутся и тянутся. Стайлз ничего не делает, внутри все сжимается в болезненный ком, когда Дерек оказывается рядом.

Больше всего Стайлз радуется приближению лета, когда можно будет сбежать от Дерека. Который стал Альфой, очень самодовольным и еще более молчаливым.

В последний школьный день Стайлз просто старается не расплескать это чувство почти-свободы, наполняющее его. И Дерек все портит. Он приходит домой к Стайлзу и говорит что-то о паре на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он говорит, если бы дядя узнал о чувствах Дерека к Стайлзу, то жизнь второго подверглась бы еще большей опасности.

Стайлз падает. Нет, он не теряет сознание, но колени подкашиваются и виной тому Дерек, целующий его.

Пальца Стайлза цепляются за плечи Дерека и внутри ярким огнем вспыхивает _любовь_.


End file.
